Security questions (e.g., “what street did you grow up on?”) are often used in computing to provide additional layers of security or to allow a user to reset a forgotten password. Many different entities use the same or similar security questions, but each maintains its own copy of the security questions and a user's answers. If a security question is compromised at one location (e.g., at a news website for which the user has an account), it is possible that a criminal will use the security question to obtain access to another location (such as the user's account with a banking website).